Tim Gilbert
Tim Gilbert is a stuntman and stunt coordinator who appeared as an member of Otrin's species in the seventh season episode . He received no credit for his performance and was identified by the name tag of his costume which was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Gilbert started his career in the stunt business in the early '80s with performances in the comedy Fast Times at Ridgemont High (1982), the comedy Fletch (1985, with stunts by Vince Deadrick, Jr., Gene LeBell, and George Wilbur), the television mini series North and South (1985, starring Kirstie Alley, Jim Metzler, James Read, and Jean Simmons), Ivan Reitman's comedy Legal Eagles (1986), the family comedy Harry and the Hendersons (1987, starring Kevin Peter Hall), the drama Shakedown (1988, with stunts by John Alden, Gary Epper, Noon Orsatti, and Patricia Tallman), 's fantasy film Moonwalker (1988), and the science fiction action film Cyborg (1989, with stunts by Jophery C. Brown, Matt McColm, Jim O'Rear, and Alex Daniels). In the '90s he performed stunts in the comedies A Gnome Named Gnorm (1990), City Slickers (1991) and its sequel City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold (1994), the action sequel Beverly Hills Cop III (1994), 's horror sequel New Nightmare (1994, with stunts by Christopher Doyle, Sandy Free, Maria R. Kelly, Deep Roy, and Lynn Salvatori), the comedies The Nutty Professor (1996), Liar Liar (1997), the action film Volcano (1997), 's science fiction film Starship Troopers (1997, starring Dina Meyer and Clancy Brown), the drama The Truman Show (1998), the fantasy comedy Mystery Men (1999, with stunts by Joey Box, Bobby Burns, Leslie Hoffman, Diana Lee Inosanto, Joyce McNeal, and Karen Sheperd), the horror thriller End of Days (1999), and served as stunt double for in the thriller The Runner (1999, stunt coordinated by Noon Orsatti). More recent stunt credits include ' mystery thriller The Million Dollar Hotel (2000, with Harris Yulin), 's war drama The Patriot (2000), the action comedy Charlie's Angels (2000), the comedy Rat Race (2001, with Whoopi Goldberg and Lanei Chapman), the action film xXx (2002), the comic adaptation Catwoman (2004), the thriller Collateral (2004, with stunts by Simone Boisseree, Diana R. Lupo, Angela Meryl, Lin Oeding, Darlene Ava Williams, Lauro Chartrand, Lane Leavitt, Jade Quon, and stunt coordinator Joel Kramer), the action drama Domino (2005), the science fiction thriller Deja Vu (2006), and the horror film Quarantine (2008, with stunts by Billy Burton, Jr. and Rosine "Ace" Hatem). In 2005 Gilbert received a Taurus World Stunt Award nomination for Best Overall Stunt by a Stunt Man for his performance in the action film Torque. Working as a stunt coordinator since the early '80s, Gilbert coordinated for films and television series such as The Fall Guy (1984, with stunts by Matt McColm), the documentary Wheels in Motion (1988), the television drama Ambush in Waco: In the Line of Duty (1993, with Neal McDonough and Jeri Ryan), the action drama Bloodhounds (1996, starring Corbin Bernsen and Christine Harnos), the comedy Something's Gotta Give (2003), Monk (2007), and more recently the third season of Heroes (2008-2009, starring Zachary Quinto, Greg Grunberg, and Cristine Rose). For Heroes Gilbert and his stunt cast received a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Television Series in 2009. Fellow Star Trek performers Robert Alonzo, Austin Priester, Mark Riccardi, Spike Silver, Pat Romano, Erik Stabenau, Xuyen Valdivia, Mark Aaron Wagner, Nancy Thurston, and Marcus Young were among the stunt cast. External link * Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:VOY performers